scabattlerockfandomcom-20200213-history
SCA Battle Rock Wiki/News
2010-1-13 - Upcoming events * 13 Jan (Wed) 2000 HRS - Weekly meeting @ Kadena USO bldg auditorium * 16 Jan (Sat) 0900 HRS - Weekly fighter practice @ Kadena Merrick Park pavilion * 19 Jan (Tues) 1800 HRS - Weekly A&S night @ Wilhelm's house * 20 Jan (Wed) 2000 HRS - Weekly meeting @ Kadena USO bldg auditorium * 23 Jan (Sat) 0900 HRS - Weekly fighter practice @ Foster PMO field * 23 Jan (Sat) 1400 HRS - Bingata class (PENDING) Location TBA * 26 Jan (Tues) 1800 HRS - Weekly A&S night @ Wilhelm's house * 27 Jan (Wed) 2000 HRS - Weekly meeting @ Kadena USO bldg auditorium News ;2010-1-15 Like to say thank you to everyone for an outstanding first event of the year. The Stronghold of Battlerock 12th Night tournament was a great success! Congrats to our Victor Rothri who holds the title of stronghold champion! For those who would like to see the photos please feel free to visit the Stronghold of Battlerock 12th Night Tournament Photos.Look forward to seeing everyone at the Girls Scout demo coming up this Saturday night at Torii Beach. A CHampions Poem His shield held fast the mighty blows his sword struck last upon his foes Five man down lay upon the field as a watchful crowd see's another one yield A crusaders strike was way to fast and laid to rest the fighters past lets hear three cheers for a champion born with honor and chivalery he laid down their scorns! Hip Hip_____ Hazaa! Hip Hip_____ Hazaa! Hip Hip_____ Hazaa! Otto Spielman (talk) 2356, January 14, 2010 (UTC) ; ;2010-1-2 *Hello fellow SCA'ers. This is Otto, I would like to say thank you to those that came out today and helped pass out flyers for the upcoming 9th tournament at Kadena USO. Overall I feel that today did a good job at getting the word out about the upcoming event. The other nice thing about today's BX table was we were able to get our name out and let people know we are actually here. We have 2 or 3 possible new members because of our table today. I would like to offer up a suggestion out to the populace, for the months where we have 5 saturdays on the calendar let's plan on setting up a membership table on that last saturday to attract new members. Similar to today, we will set up a table at a high visibility spot in garb and hand out membership fliers as well as display some of our stuff and answer questions. Please let me know what you think? Happy New Years every one! Otto Spielman (talk) 12:36, January 2, 2010 (UTC) ;2009-12-28 * Saturday 2 January we got the okay to set up a table at the entrance to the BX on Kadena to hand out flyers for our event. I hope everyone can make it, and please come in garb! I have some flyers, which you can see or print here, but certainly all are welcome to design their own flyers, and I would like to see a couple different designs! If anyone has access to a copier, the more copies we can get by saturday the better! Let's bring out our banners too, and if you have an iron candlestick, please bring it (with candles if possible, without if necessary). Also, Rothri, if you have the Stronghold banners, please bring them too. I hope to see you all then! Wilhelm Meis (Quatsch!) 04:54, December 28, 2009 (UTC) ;2009-12-22 * The Benjamin Bagby Beowulf DVD is here! Join us at my house on Tuesday, 5 January, at 18:00 for a viewing! Wilhelm Meis (Quatsch!) 12:12, December 22, 2009 (UTC) ;2009-12-20 * There will not be any more fighter practices until further notice, due to winter weather and events. * A Bingata class is being planned for saturday, 23 January (pending). This date has not yet been confirmed by the instructor. Please contact Wilhelm if you are interested in signing up. ;2009-12-12 * Fighter practice is cancelled! :We hope to see all our fighters at Merrick Park (on Kadena) NEXT Saturday (19 December) for our last fighter practice of the year! We will be working on the banner project this Saturday (12 December) at Wilhelm & Adelhaid's house. All are invited to come help with this group project between the hours of 08:00-12:00 so we can have some banners finished in time for our upcoming events. ;2009-12-06 * We had a great fighter practice today on Kadena; Welcome back, Aodhan, and sadly this may be D'Willem's last fighter practice for a while. You will be missed. We also got to welcome our newest member in person this morning! Everyone please be sure to say hi to Pipa and help her feel at home here. Next Tuesday night, we need help working on the banner project, and we will be showing Hamlet (the Kenneth Brannagh version), between 1800 and 2100. ;2009-11-26 * Twelfth Night :Last night we discussed coordinating a menu for Twelfth Night, so we don't end up with all deserts and no vegetable. Please see Events#Menu to vote on a theme and share your ideas for possible menu items. * Financials :As mentioned last night, please make note of any financial matters, past, present or future, to bring up at the Populace meeting next week. If there is anything you would like to get reimbursement for, next Wednesday is the time to bring it to attention. ;2009-11-15 * This week on Battle Rock :This week we have a few A&S projects going on. Otto and Adelaid and I finished our game project, all but applying the linseed oil to the game board, which Adelaid and I will do today. I also carved a hnefi in the shape of a Viking god, seated, grasping his forked beard with both hands. The board is based upon the game board fragment found on the Gokstad ship (see both sides of the two-sided board pictured here). We also have the banner project still going, and plan to work on that Tuesday night, as well as my box. I'm starting work on a 50cm x 30cm x 40 cm war chest, inspired by a piece I saw at the bazaar on Camp Foster yesterday, and by some 16th century chests I have found pictured online. All are invited to come over Tuesday evening and help out with these projects. There is plenty of work to be done! We will also be watching The Seventh Seal, a 1957 film by Ingmar Bergman about a knight returning from the Crusades who challenges Death to a game of chess. Wilhelm Meis (Quatsch!) 23:30, November 14, 2009 (UTC) ;2009-11-08 * Tuesday night :This tuesday night between 1800 and 2100, all are invited to gather at Wilhelm & Adelhaid's house on Plaza Housing, to socialize and work on various A&S projects. The History Channel's The Plague will be playing from 1830 to 2030, and open projects include the banner project and the board game project. We already have all the materials and tools needed for the banner project, we just need help getting the work done. Wilhelm is also working on two wooden game boards, and help is needed with making the playing pieces for Hnefatafl, Nine Men's Morris, and possibly Chess. We would like to get at least one of these finished in time for our demo. We can also make business cards for anyone who wants them. Please bring along any projects you may be working on. * Bingata/dying class :Bingata is the traditional Okinawan method of dying brilliant, bold images into cloth, which dates back to the 14th century. The method remains similar to the way medieval heraldic banners and clothing were made. An adult beginner's bingata class is being planned for (hopefully) some saturday in December. In order to get the class successfully scheduled, I need to know how many people are interested in attending. The total cost of the class (including making your own brush, which you get to keep) is $45/adult. If you are interested, please sign up on the A&S page, or drop me a line on my talk page. Yours in Service, Wilhelm Meis (Quatsch!) 13:06, November 8, 2009 (UTC) * Fighter practice :Fighter practice this coming saturday (14 Nov, 2009) will be at Camp Foster PMO (about half way down the hill from the Foster 24-hour shoppette. We will be there 0900-1200. I finished my new gorget, and I can't wait to break it in! A favor to any fighter who can land a good blow to the virgin leather! Wilhelm Meis (Quatsch!) 13:06, November 8, 2009 (UTC) ;2009-10-28 * Fighter Practice update :This week's fighter practice will NOT be held on Camp Foster — instead, it will be at 10:00 at the Kadena Circle along with a general purpose SCA demo. We will be be meeting at the Gate 1 Welcome Center parking lot in order to consolidate cars as parking will be limited at 09:30. This will be for the general public, out in town, so please bring any projects you are working on to show an SCA work-in-progress and help provide a broader view of what we do in the SCA. Please try to be there at least 10:00-12:00, but feel free to stay later. This is a great opportunity to make our presence known on Okinawa and generate interest among the locals as well as Americans stationed here. The Kadena Circle is the large roundabout on HWY 58 on the NW side of Kadena Air Base, with a big round building inside the circle. Parking will be limited at the actual event hence why we are meeting at kadena Gate 1 parking lot. For those still inclined to take your POV to the event, there is a parking garage located ajacent to the Police station for a pretty low cost for the day but I'm assuming that will fill up fast. To get there from Gate 1, go out the gate and turn right, and follow 58 north until the roundabout; from Gate 3, go out the gate and turn left, go to the roundabout; from Torii Station, take your best route toward Kadena and you will notice the roundabout when you get to HWY 58; from Camp Foster, go out either the Commissary Gate or the Spot Gate and follow HWY 58 north, past Kadena Gate 1, up to the roundabout. When you get there, go to the crowd of people and just look for the people in armor. Fighters, please come in armor and be ready to fight, even if you are a new fighter — this is just demo fighting anyway, so there won't be any rhino hides. I hope to see everyone there! Wilhelm Meis (Quatsch!) 13:11, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Edited by Otto Spielman 13:46, October 28, 2009 (UTC) * Kinser Elementary demo :Yesterday's demo was a success. We introduced the SCA and the Middle Ages, and we played "Rattlin Bog", with Otto and Rob leading, and then Rothri and Wilhelm put on a fighting demo, and Brianna also assisted. The demo was an overall success, and the children had a great time! * Fighter Practice update :This week's fighter practice will be on Camp Foster at the PMO field. Next week's fighter practice will also be on Foster. From then on, we will continue with the 1st and 3rd Saturday of each month at Merrick Park on Kadena, and the 2nd and 4th Saturday of each month on Foster. * Stronghold Championship tournament canceled :Our Stronghold Championship tournament, tentatively planned for 7 November at the Kadena USO, is canceled due to scheduling difficulties. We will hold a Championship tournament at another date, perhaps Twelfth Night or possibly later. * Twelfth Night :We are planning on holding a Twelfth Night feast, possibly on 9 January. The time and location will be announced here. ;2009-10-10 * Songbook update :Please review the new songbook proposals and add your own proposals at Songbook/Proposals. I have included some YouTube videos for your convenience, but I would encourage our musicians to create their own tune to their favorite proposal without regard to how the song was presented by the original artist. I hope everyone will add at least one new song idea for our consideration. Thank you for helping our songbook grow! Wilhelm Meis (Quatsch!) 11:30, October 10, 2009 (UTC) ;2009-09-30 * Fighter Practice :Fighter practice for 3 October has been canceled, due to schedule conflicts. There is way too much going on around the island that day to sit at home bored. Go out and have fun! Our fighter practices will resume the following saturday in our usual spot at Merrick Park on Kadena. We will hold fighter practice there 0900-1200ish on the 10th, 17th and 24th. Our October 31st fighter practice will be 0900-1200ish on Camp Foster. I hope to see everyone there for that one, please try to make sure you have some garb to wear by then, and practice your SCA songs. Let's have a great turn-out and help our group grow! In Service to the Dream, Wilhelm Meis (Quatsch!) 13:51, September 30, 2009 (UTC) * Stronghold Championship :We will hold a Stronghold Championship tournament 7 November, 2009. The site is expected to be the Kadena USO (pending). Watch here for more details. Wilhelm Meis (Quatsch!) 13:51, September 30, 2009 (UTC) * Kinser Elementary Demo :We will put on a demo at Kinser Elementary 20 October, 2009. Watch here for more details. Wilhelm Meis (Quatsch!) 13:51, September 30, 2009 (UTC) * Tuesday nights :Tammy and I will start hosting a weekly informal gathering at our house on Camp Foster Plaza Housing on tuesday evenings for people to be get another chance to work on A&S projects, heraldry, rattan techniques, etc. This is a BYOS event (bring your own snack). It may be considered a discretely wet site, but if you imbibe even once, you must have a designated driver. This can be a great opportunity to work on projects, browse the library (see below), or just come hang out with SCA people doing SCA stuff and socialize. This event will take place every tuesday evening from about 1800 to 2100, and if we have to cancel one week, you will see it right here first. Please arrive no earlier than 1800, as we may not be home from work yet, and leave no later than 2100, as we have to get up early in the morning. I won't post my address here, but call me if you need directions. Most stronghold members have my cell number by now. In Service to the Dream, Wilhelm Meis (Quatsch!) 13:51, September 30, 2009 (UTC) * Stronghold library :In the interest of helping our group grow, I have listed many of my books pertaining to our period and the arts & sciences here on this web site, so all may share in the wealth of knowledge contained therein. Browse the library here, and contact me if you would like to borrow a book. Let's see what we can make! Yours in Service, Wilhelm Meis (Quatsch!) 10:41, September 30, 2009 (UTC) ;2009-08-04 :Despite the early reports of possible stormy weather as early as tomorrow night, we are still planning to hold our Populace meeting this Wednesday evening at 20:00 at the Kadena USO. Being our Populace meeting, period-appropriate attire is requested; but if you don't have any, we now have a few T-tunics to loan out! Please take a moment to print and fill out the and bring it to the meeting. All questions are optional and all responses will be kept confidential (except Armorial and Order of Precedence information). Please do not try to post your responses on this web site. Once information is added here, it will remain forever in the archives. Thank you! Wilhelm Meis 10:19, 4 August 2009 (UTC) ;2009-07-16 :Our little group is growing. There are some new members bringing some exciting new energy into the group, and this is a very exciting time to be a part of the Stronghold of Battle Rock. We have gathered some materials and a sewing machine or two, and we are ready to get to work on some loaner garb. I would just like to put out a friendly reminder to everyone to bring your fabric, thread, whatever you have, to the meeting wednesday at 19:30. We will get right to work and hopefully get a few T-tunics and chemises made, and then we can work on some more complicated stuff later, like some pants and some cyclas dresses or apron dresses, maybe even some early houpelandes. I would also like to remind everyone that the wiki is here for all of us to use as a communication tool. I would like to see it used a little more to make sure our limited time on wednesdays can be used more effectively. Please also take a moment to send me an e-mail for the Stronghold contact list. Send it to wilhelm_meis a yahoo dot com with "Stronghold contact list" in the subject line and include your legal name, SCA name, phone/cell number and e-mail address so we know how to reach you to notify you of any changes. Also you can watch this page for any announcements of changes to meetings or events. Thank you. Wilhelm Meis 05:47, 16 July 2009 (UTC) :We're famous! The Stronghold of Battle Rock was featured in [http://ww2.stripes.com/pdf/stripes_okinawa.pdf Friday's issue of Stripes Okinawa], as the front page lead story no less! I don't know how long that link will be valid, but it should take you to Stripes Okinawa, vol. 3 No. 21, dated Friday, June 5. We are very excited to have the exposure and we hope this will promote interest in History among the military and civilian personnel here on Okinawa. I look forward to welcoming more newcomers to our group, as I'm sure we all do! The Baronial Coronet Tournament (the event covered in Stripes) was a success, and it really generated interest among the passersby and really energized our members. We have all kinds of A&S projects and more planned for the coming months, and we hope to bring even more newcomers into our group. If you are a newcomer, don't be shy! We are all just students of history who love learning how to do things, "the old fashioned way" - no, I mean the really old fashioned way. And don't worry, we won't let our celebrity status go to our heads! Hats off to Reggie for the great write-up though! ::Hip-hip, HUZZAH! ::Hip-hip, HUZZAH! ::Hip-hip, HUZZAH! :: Wilhelm Meis 14:10, 7 June 2009 (UTC) ;2009-06-05 ;2009-05-17 :I have left some comments at the watercooler forum, regarding some points I'd like to bring up at the next meeting. Please see more there and leave your comments! Every contribution YOU make helps establish our web site and helps us communicate better as a group. Please sign up / log in now. Thanks! Wilhelm Meis 05:53, 17 May 2009 (UTC) ;2009-04-28 :The new Battle Rock wiki is now up and running. This is a community project to get everyone (not just the Chronicler) involved in communicating across the canton and helping to define our web presence. As such, please make sure that any text or images you add to this site are courteous and non-offensive to the general public. If you find vandalism, please delete it. It's easy to do: 1) go to the History tab at the top of the page, 2) compare recent revisions until you find the offensive edit, 3) on the History page, click Undo next to the offensive edit, 4) click Save page. That's all there is to it! If you accidentally revert the wrong edit, follow the same steps to revert your own edit, which is now at the top of the History page. Leave me a note on my talk page if you need any help learning how to use the wiki. Wilhelm Meis 05:49, 28 April 2009 (UTC) ;Date/title :News text Category:News